


Love Him the Most

by havenoclue



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havenoclue/pseuds/havenoclue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny loves Patrick the most when he’s at his happiest like in this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Him the Most

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever hockey RPF fic, and I'm so nervous. So please be gentle with me, guys...  
> English is not my first language, I never really had a confidence about my written English, so I'm really sorry for any mistake beforehand.
> 
> I want to say thank you to my hero, **Tirsh** , for her kindness to help me edit and polish my story. Thank you so much!!! :)

Jonny hasn’t even fully locked his hotel room door yet when the connecting door between their rooms opens and blond human-cannonball named Kaner bursts in... 

"Woohoooo!!!" 

...and jumps straight onto the double bed. The Captain can only take a deep breath as he sees his ruined bed. Well, at least this time the little shit was barefoot. 

"Wooooo!" yells Patrick again as he jumps up and down on the bed. "Twenty one point game streak, Jonny... twenty one!!! Did you see my goal? DID YOU?" 

"Yes, Peeks, I saw it. I was there."

"It was amazing, right? Right? SHOWTIME!!!" Patrick keeps jumping higher and higher.

Jon is amused to see Pat’s demeanor but he keeps a straight face, refusing to let Patrick know. "Maybe I should just videotape your crazy act and send it to Tracey. So, everybody will know that Patrick Kane is not as cool as people think about his point streak."

Patrick sticks out his tongue at Jonny, still jumping like maniac. 

"I'm trying not to think about it too much..." Jonny began reciting the words that Patrick most frequently said when he gave interviews after the game, complete with a perfect impression of Pat’s presser monotone,"... I'm just doing my job, playing my game..."

"OH SHUT UP YOU!" screamed Patrick as he finally stops jumping and flops on the bed. "But twenty one is an unthinkable number, isn't it? I still can't believe I did it. I fucking _did_ it!" 

Jonny walks toward the bed to sprawl beside Patrick. He tugs one of golden curls spread out everywhere and twists it around his finger. "Why? I never doubted you could do it."

"It's Bobby's record, Jon! I still can't... It was unbelievable when I reached 19. When it did happen I-"

"Yeah, I know what happened when your streak hit 19, you ruined my bed then too. Even worse, you were still wearing your shoes, brat!"

Kaner chuckles at that and rolls over on top of Jonny. “So what? You spent that night in my bed anyway.”

“Ugh, you cheeky bastard.” 

“Jon…” instantaneously Patrick drops his head on Jonny’s chest and clings to him. “... I’m so happy, Jonny.” 

Jon puts his arms around Patrick's waist and pulls him closer. "I know, Pat. You deserve it."

"You think I could...?"

"What? Break Bobby's record? Of cour-"

"NO!" yells Patrick as he covers Jonny's mouth with his hand. "Don't jinx it."

"Don't ask then." 

Patrick smiles and puts his head back on Jonny’s chest. 

"I'm so proud of you, Patrick," whispers Jonny. He gently takes Patrick’s face in his hands and lightly kisses his nose. "It's late, Peeks. Time for bed."

"NO! It's time to ruin the other bed! Wooooo!!!

Patrick gets out of bed and runs back to his own room whilst Jonny trails behind him laughing out loud.

This time the captain lets all his feelings written on his face. He loves Patrick the most when he’s being childish like this, like a carefree innocent child who has no burden whatsoever on his shoulders. God knows Patrick never really had a chance to be a normal kid. When he tries to be one, people misunderstand and crucify him. So, Jonny will never deny Patrick his boyish side. Behind closed doors, his boyfriend can act as crazy as he wants, as ridiculous as he wants, and Jonny will always be by his side. Always.

"Jonny, get your giant ass in here!"

Jonny loves Patrick the most when he’s at his happiest like in this moment. His curls bouncing freely, blue eyes shining brightly, lips so red and inviting; since when has Jonny had any defense against them anyway? "Ready or not, here I come, Peeks!"

"Woohoooo! Showtime, baby!!!"

**END**


End file.
